Three of a Kind a Different Take
by danascully6
Summary: A different take on what could have happened had Mulder been in LA and Scully actaully had got drunk in the episode Three of a Kind.


A/N: This is a different take on what could have happened in the episode "Three of a Kind". I have co-written this with another girl and it has been really fun. We know Scully wasn't actually drunk but we just made it that way for the purpose of the story. We hope you enjoy it!

I stood against the casino gambling machine as I listened over all the other noises of people shouting and the music being played live, to hear a loud infectious laugh. I walked through the crowds of people and saw a side of Scully I had never seen before. There she sat radiantly on a bar stool with crowds of men huddled around her. One man was particularly close and he had just said something to Scully that made her burst into a fit of what seemed to be alcohol fuelled giggles. I walked up in a state of confusion, trying to hide the fact that I found her majorly attractive at the time. I kept a straight face, making myself look even more confused than I actually was.

"Scully?" I asked.

"Oooh, hey! Long time no see!" she replied in a very feminine voice different in every way to the voice she used most often whilst speaking to me. In fact if I had not known that this voice was coming from Scully, I would have associated it with a blonde bimbo after drinking one too many glasses of wine. Scully leaned forward precariously and stoked my chest quickly. I know I looked shocked remembering how Scully's touch affected me. I felt aroused just by the feel of her hand brushing mine at the take of a pen. The man standing close to Scully leaned down and whispered something into Scully's ear. She seemed to be concentrating hard on what the man was saying. The man stopped speaking and straightened up again as her hand brushed his face away from hers.

"No, that's not nice. I like Foxy." She said landing her hand on my head and leaning down, ruffling up my hair. She fell about, giggling again. As she leaned back Morris Fletcher pulled a cigarette box from his pocket and offered Scully one.

"Cigarette?" He asked, suggestively. She looked at the box a moment and promptly leaned forward and took a cigarette between her bottom lip and teeth and pulled it free of the box, seductively.

"You don't smoke." I said bemused. Scully just ignored me and watched as Fletcher took a cigarette and put it to his mouth. She adjusted hers so that she could speak.

"But who's got a match?" She said, slurring her words. A flash of light and 6 lit flames appeared in front of her.

"Well..." she sighed, "I just can't decide who lights my fire." She said alluringly.

"That's it." I began in a defeated voice. "All right, jim-dandies, back off. This is Special Agent Dana Scully of the FBI. If you so much as touch her, you could be committing a federal offence." I finished confidently. "Come on. Come on." I said quietly to a disappointed Scully. I grabbed her arm and started to pull her up.

"Oh.." She said quietly at the surprise of the sudden movement.

"We could've been stardust." I heard Morris say to Scully.

"Maybe next time." She replied seductively as she walked past and gave a surprised Morris a sharp flirty slap on the ass.

I led Scully through winding hallways. We got to the staircase that would lead us to the hall directly opposite our own. The room we had, had one double bed and neither of us realised that we would have to share a bed that night. When we did realise, even though neither of us would ever admit to it, we would both rather enjoy it, drunk or not. We stood at the bottom of the stairway and Scully stopped. She looked up at the steps that seemed to be looming above her. She steadied herself on my shoulder.

"I don't think I can.." She trailed off.

"You can't get upstairs? Ok..." I sighed. I whisked Scully up into my arms like a baby and proceeded by walking up the stairs cradling her close to me, feeling how relaxed she was. We finally got to our room and I fished around in my pocket for the key. I opened the door and lay Scully down on the bed.

I went into the bathroom and undid my tie. As I began unbuttoning the top button of my shirt I noticed Scully walk in and stand in the doorway. She had managed to undress herself and she was wearing a baby blue bra and matching knickers. I almost gasped at the sight of her, but I refrained. I had never seen a more beautiful woman in all my life. I turned around fully to see her grinning at me mischievously.

"I..Uh.." I tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out.

"Don't speak" she whispered she had sobered up slightly by now so she was not slurring her words. Her cheeks were still flushed but not so much with alcohol but with sexual arousal. She walked over to me and draped herself over me. I was spellbound by her stunning beauty. She took my hand and led me to the bed and pushed me down gently. I did not put up a fight. She crawled onto the bed towering over me. Her perfectly toned body and 

perfectly shaped breasts in an ideal position. She leaned down and her lips, as soft as a feather caressed mine. She moved down unbuttoning my shirt completely and undoing my belt. Then, she unzipped my trousers and slipped them off onto the floor with ease. I lay there frozen in time. Praying this moment would never end. Both of us knew we were truly in love. She continued making her way down my body as the feel of her lips and tongue exploring my body sent me into a whirlwind of desire. I felt my hands involuntarily reaching for her bra strap feeling the clasp come apart. The satin material fell away and her beautiful body came into view again. Her breasts sat perkily on her chest. I rolled her over and kissed her hungrily all over her body. Soon enough we were both completely naked, passion filling the air that surrounded us. We made love for the first time and it was mind-blowing. Scully was the woman of my dreams and I finally had her to myself. I had never been so happy. I was content. And even though she may not remember, I'll never forget the small "I love you" that passed through her lips as her eyes closed in a peaceful sleep. I can only hope that she was lucid enough to hear my own reply;

"I love you, too".


End file.
